Une nouvelle rencontre
by Sundae M
Summary: Une Bella différente. Une rencontre différente. Les Volturris. Comment s'en sortir face à eux ? Comment s'en sortir vivant, tout en protégeant ceux qu'on aime ? O.S, UA, Premier OS sur twilight ...


Je regardais mon père, puis ma mère. Ils avaient beaux être différents, l'opposé même, ils s'aimaient. C'était le genre d'amour que je voulais connaître. Que je voulais vivre. Mais je savais parfaitement que je devais attendre. Cependant, comme ils me le répètaient si souvent, c'était mon plus gros défaut, mon impatience. Je voulais avoir ses picotements dans le corps, sentir cette chaleur dans mon bas ventre, sentir ces papillons qui s'envolent. Je souhaitais plus que tout vivre un amour semblable à celui de mes parents, toujours si fort, incassable et unique.

Je détournais les yeux, et fixais l'horizon. De là où nous étions, nous pouvions apercevoir la grande ville de Seattle, juste derrière la forêt. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Le mélange de rose, rouge et orange était magnifique. Il s'étandait devant nous. Il n'y avait aucun nuage, et même la pluie, si présente dans l'état de Washington, avait disparu depuis quelques jours. Le vent frais était présent quelque fois, dans une légère brise. J'aimais sentir le vent frôler ma peau, et provoquer quelques frissons de froid au passage. J'appréciais le sentir balayer mon visage et soulever mes cheveux.

Je soupirais, et baissais les yeux vers le sol. Il était boueux. Le soleil n'avait pas sêché la terre qui avait été presque innondée après une semaine de pluie. Le soleil avait ravis tous les habitants de cette grande ville, après une semaine maussade et épouvantable pour certains. La pluie avait causé quelques accidents, certains plus grave que d'autres. Le soleil calmait et rendait plus sereins les américains. Ils étaient plus souriants et accueillants également.

Je regardais vers ma droite, entendant un léger bruit. Mes parents avaient commencé à descendre de la montagne, où nous nous étions arrêtés. Je les rejoignais doucement, faisant attention de ne pas glisser à cause de la pente. Nous nous enfonçâmes alors dans la forêt, entre les arbres imposants. Nous entrions donc dans le « Cougar Mountain ». Nous le traversâmes et nous pressâmes d'arriver le plus tôt possible à la ville de Kent. Nous prîmes une chambre d'hotel, et à peine allongée dans le lit, que je m'endormais.

Je fus réveillée au lentour de midi. J'eus tout juste le temps de déjeuné, me laver et m'habiller que mes parents m'entrâiner à leur suite. Ils avaient contacté un taxi, qui nous mena à la ville d'Olympia. Une fois descendus du véhicule, nous passâmes par le « Capitol State Forest » et cinq minutes nous suffirent pour ensuite arriver devant l' « Olympic National Forest. ». Nous le remontâmes jusqu'à l' « Olympic National Parc ». Nous nous arretâmes devant un petit ruisseau, où ma mère et moi reprîmes quelques forces alors que mon père était partis plus loin.

Enfin, après une petite dizaine de minutes de courses, ma mère nous stoppa. Elle se déplaça pour se mettre devant nous, alors que mon père leva les yeux au ciel. Elle grogna légèrement, alors que je retenais difficilement mon rire. Et enfin, nous les aperçûmes. Ils arrivèrent en courant, faisant voler la terre et la mousse. Ils arrachèrent même des bouts d'écorce sur des arbres. La sève commença à couler, doucement. Ils se stoppèrent devant nous. J'analysais rapidement la situation. Ils étaient onze. Ils retroussèrent leurs babines, grognèrent, et s'agitèrent. J'observais leurs griffes, qui se plantaient dans la terre. Ils étaient gros et grands. Ils auraient pu nous faire peur, mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'un d'entre eux grogna, plus férocement, le museau tourné vers sa meute. Ils se taisèrent tous et je compris alors que ce loup au pelage noir, quelques centimètres en avant, était l'alpha. Ma mère trotinna jusqu'à lui, et se posta en face. Je perçus son esprit s'ouvrir au modificateur, et je m'agitais. Je n'étais pas confiante, et ils étaient nombreux. J'étais surtout nerveuse. Autant que mon père, sur ma droite.

« Vous devez être les Quileutes ! Bonjour. Je m'appelle Renée Swan. Nous venons de Russie. La Sibérie plus exactement. Notre clan a été tué par les Volturris. Ceux sont en quelque sorte les rois des vampires. Nos légendes sont plutôt vastes. Nous connaissons les votres grâce aux notres. Vous êtes le prochains clan, sur la liste de ces vampires. Ils veulent vous tuer. Exterminer votre clan, comme ils l'ont fait pour le notre. Vous êtes les derniers descendants. Nous vous proposons notre aide.

- Nous ne voulons pas de sang froid sur notre territoire. »

J'entendis clairement le soupire de ma mère, alors que ses épaules se voutaient. Je lançais un regard en coin à mon père, ce qui lui suffit pour comprendre la situation. Un second loup, brun-roux, s'avança près du noir.

« Yeux jaunes !

- On ne peut pas faire confiance aux sangsues ! » répondit l'alpha, d'une voix dure et tranchante.

Les oreilles du loup brun-roux s'applatirent alors qu'il grogna. Le noir recula une de ses pattes arrières, et retroussa ses lèvres, laissant voir ses crocs. L'autre l'imita, et ma mère les rappela doucement à l'ordre. Elle reprit d'une voix douce, mais lasse.

« Écoutez ... Vous êtes nos derniers semblables. Nous avons besoin que vous nous fassiez confiance, et que vous nous laissiez vous aider. Nous voulons simplement garder les modificateurs en vie. Nous voulons juste sauver notre espéce. Nous étions nombreux nous aussi. Une cinquantaine ! Et pourtant, en l'espace de deux heures, c'était le chaos. Nous sommes les seules survivantes. Et nous aimerions vous aider.

- Nous sommes une trentaine et très bien entraînés ! »

J'enfonçais mes griffes dans le sol, me retournant vivement, et grognais. Mes oreilles se plaquèrent, alors que je reniflais l'air. Une brise de vent vint vers moi, m'apportant différentes odeurs. Je m'élançais d'un coup sec. J'étais rapide, et vive. C'était l'une de mes qualités. Je m'étais longtemps entraînée avec mes parents, pousser sur mes forces, au delà de mes limites. Je les repoussais toujours plus loin. Finalement, je sautais dans les airs, et attérissais sur un vampire. Mon museau au dessus de son visage, je lâchais une grognement sourd. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors que je sortais mes griffes, lentement, et qu'elles touchèrent son torse. Je relevais le museau, en entendant d'autres bruits de courses, et mon père se posta, près de moi. Il m'éloigna, et le vampire se releva.

« Calmes toi, il est végétarien, comme moi.

- Oui, je suis végétarien ! Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être sur notre territoire. » s'exclama-t-il.

En entandant de nombreuses courses de pas, je retroussais le nez, et courais à l'opposé, dérapant près de ma mère. Je la poussais dans le territoire quileute, et me retournais face aux sept vampires qui venaient d'arriver. Mon père vint me gratter entre mes oreilles, et je baissais un peu la tête, lui facilitant la tâche. Je ne pus retenir mon ronronnement, alors qu'il souriait.

« Nous étions venus vous avertir qu'Alice avait vu un nouveau vampire, mais visiblement, il n'est pas seul, et vous les avez déjà rencontré. annonça celui qui semblait être le plus vieux.

- Oh ! Vous avez des dons ? s'exclama mon père, surprit.

- Oui, quelques uns. Pourquoi ? fit le gros musclé que j'avais attaqué, méfiant.

- J'en ai un également. Et celle qui t'a attaqué aussi. »

Il se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire fière sur le visage. Ma mère avança près de mon père, et le bouscula un peu. Il se frotta l'épaule, et se colla presque à elle. Elle lui lécha le visage, et il eut une mine dégoutée. Je me couchais au sol, cachant ma tête entre mes pattes, retenant mon rire. Je m'étalais sur mon flan, laissant les autres discuter. J'étais fatiguée, et je voulais juste dormir ! Certains des vampires devant nous semblaient fascinés devant ma mère et moi, alors que d'autres étaient indifférents. J'en vis deux me pointer du doigt, alors que j'avais arrêté d'écouter leurs conversations. Mon père hocha la tête, et j'en vis deux se rapprocher de moi. Je me redressais, levais la tête, en alerte, et bougeais mes moustaches. Les deux sangsues s'assirent sur l'herbe, en face de moi, et fixèrent mes yeux.

« On dirait le bleu de l'océan. C'est magnifique ! » chuchota l'une d'elle.

La main de la seconde se rapprocha dangeureusement de moi, et je plaquais mes oreilles, méfiante. La voix de ma mère raisonna dans ma tête, me demandant de rester tranquille. Alors qu'elle avait arrêté tout mouvement, je m'approchais de ses doigts, reniflant sa main. Leurs odeurs sucrés n'étaient pas aussi répugnantes que celles des Volturris. Elles étaient même agréable, comme celle de mon papa. Je m'interrogeais si cela pouvait venir de leur régime alimentaire ? Je bougeais lentement ma tete, et la plaçais sous sa main. Elle me caressa alors entre les oreilles, grattant derrière mon oreille gauche. Je ronronnais de plaisir, et la seconde vampire nous observa, les yeux pétillants. Je reposais ma tête sur les genoux du vampire, et me rallongeais sur mon flan gauche. C'était bien plus agréable. La vampire, en face de moi, sourit devant mon geste, et toucha mon ventre. Elle toucha mon pelage et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Je m'appelle Alice. Et celle sur qui tu t'es affalée, c'est ma mère, Esmée. Tu as les yeux bleus comme ça aussi, sous ta forme humaine ? »

Je secouais ma tête de droite à gauche, alors qu'un énorme soupir se fit entendre sur le coté. Je relevais les yeux, et vis le gros costaud s'impatienter. Les deux blonds regardaient frèquemment dans notre direction, inquiets visiblement pour leurs femmes. Ma mère m'appela mentalement, et je me redressais. Je me secouais, retirant la poussière et l'herbe de mon pelage. Je trottinais prêt d'elle, et elle m'expliqua alors ce qui allait se passer. Je la suivais, alors qu'elle courait derrière les sept vampires, la langue pendante. Les loups étaient derrière nous, semblant découvrir cet espace de verdure. L'un d'eux était à ma gauche, et je n'appréciais pas sa proximité. J'accèlérais alors ma course, et arrivais derrière Alice. Elle ralentit en sentant mon odeur, et je me callais à sa gauche. Je lui donnais un coup de museau joueur dans l'épaule, et sortis mes griffes. Je m'élançais plus vite, forçant sur mes muscles. Elle lâcha son compagnon, acceptant mon défis, alors que trois autres vampires nous rejoignaient. Je sentais mes griffes qui se plantaient dans le sol, m'aidant à aller plus vite. Je prenais de la vitesse et appréciais le vent qui se faufilait entre mes poils. Je resserais mes pattes avant, ainsi que celle de l'arrière, ce qui accentua mon allure. Je m'allongeais, sentant mon dos se courber, avant de ramener mes quatres passe sous mon ventre. Je recommençais, continuant de courir. Je me vidais la tête, restant sur l'objetctif, face à moi. Mon agilité et surtout ma vue plus développée me permettaient d'éviter les arbres. Je sautais au dessus d'un tronc d'arbre qui jonchait sur le sol et continuais ma course.

J'arrivais sur une grande plaine, plantais férocement mes griffes avant dans la terre, et dérapais. Je me retrouvais alors face à la forêt. Je m'asseyais tranquillement, et quatre secondes plus tard, un premier vampire arriva. Alice arriva une seconde après le premier, et enfin le troisième dépassa les arbres lui aussi. Ils vinrent directement vers moi et l'autre vampire, alors que lentement, les autres personnes arrivaient.

« Le vampire qui vous accompagne a dit que tu as un don, quel est-il ? »

Je baissais le museau vers le sol, et me concentrais. Lorsque j'arrivais dans son esprit, et je lui répondis.

« J'ai un bouclier. Et j'arrive à rentrer dans la tête des gens, pour leur parler. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors que celui à côté de moi eut un hoquet.

« Ca explique pourquoi Eddie ne peut pas t'entendre !

- Tu ne l'entend pas ? s'écria Alice.

- Non, je ne l'entend pas, soupira l'autre.

- Chéri !? Tu sens ses émotions ?

- Non plus ! »

Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé et prêt, Carlisle, comme l'avait appelé mon père, commença son discours. Il appela un certain Jasper et un Emmett, pour montrer certaines bases de combats. Je vis alors le géant musclés, et le blond d'Alice se lever, et un combat se déclencha. Emmett avait beaucoup de muscles et frappait fort. Mais il n'était a cohérent dans ses gestes, et c'était donc facile pour Jasper de l'éviter. Il pouvait alors feinter et mener lui-même le combat comme il le souhaitait. Après cet exemple, ils montrèrent un vrai combat, où Emmett menait une stratégie. Ce fut lui qui remporta le combat.

Carlisle demanda à ce que ma mère et moi montrâmes un combat de chez nous. Ils n'étaient pas si différent. En fait, c'était les mêmes combats. Avec quelques nuances.

Je me plaçais face à ma mére. Nous commençâmes par tourner en rond, doucement et méfiantes. Je lançais le premier coup de pattes, qu'elle rejetta. Je m'éloignais, continuant de tourner. Elle ne perçut pas mes mouvements de plus en plus éloignés. Je m'élançais d'un coup sec sur elle, sautant sur son dos et rugissant. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le sol, sous le choc, alors qu'elle grognait en réponse. Et me donna des coups de pattes, et essaya de me morde, mais je sortis mes griffes que je plantais dans son ventre. Je me reculais, lâchant ma prise et elle se releva. Je me redressais sur mes pattes arrières, levant ma patte droite près de son museau. Je feintais de cette manière, puisque je l'attaquais avec mon autre patte sur son flan.

Nous continuâmes et après une dizaine de minute, je gagnais cette manche. Je trotinnait jusque vers Esmée, et ma mère s'assit à ma droite. Elle caressa distraitement mon poil, et cela eut raison de moi. Je m'endormis ainsi paisiblement.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que nous étions arrivés dans cette petit ville nommée Forks. J'avais eus du mal à me retransformer en humaine. Si on peut dire cela de cette manière ... Je n'avais pas encore suffisamment confiance en ces vampires pour le faire. Mais mon père était présent, alors j'avais cédé. Alice avait joué à la poupée avec moi. Elle avait même été ravie de me voir sous ma forme humaine, me trouvant splendide. Nous avions alors pu réellement discuter. D'après ces visions et les informations que ma famille avait, les Volturris allaient arriver d'ici deux semaines.

Je revins de la forêt en trotinant, couinant légèrement. Je me depêchais de me coucher sous la table de la salle à manger des Cullen. Elle était longue et haute, ce qui me permettait de bien m'installer. Je soupirais en apercevant Edward descendre les escaliers. Il s'arrêta et m'observa attentivement, fronçant les sourcils. Il se rapprocha de moi, et je retins mon rugissement de justesse. Rosalie revint du garage, et nous étudia silencieusement. Elle retira la table, et la posa plus loin.

« Qui c'est qui t'a fait ça ? » m'interrogea-t-elle.

Je passais ma patte sur mon museau, et gémissais sous la douleur. Je retirais vivement ma patte. Je décidais de rentrer dans sa tête pour lui répondre, élargissant mon bouclier sur elle par la même occasion.

« Jacob.

- Pourquoi ? rugit-elle

- Il a dit s'être imprégné de moi, et je les envoyais sur les roses. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Moi-même je me suis déjà imprégnée ! Alors il ment ! Il ne peut pas s'impregner d'une personne qui s'est elle-même impregnée de quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, ça l'a énervé. »

Elle se releva vivement, grognant, et partit en un coup de vent. Edward fit de même, et réapparut quelques secondes après. Il avait du désinfectant en main, et du cotton. Il me nettoya le museau. Je me retenais de lui donner des coup de griffes ou de le mordre, sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Il faudrait que tu repennes forme humaine, pour que je puisse te faire les points dont tu as besoin à l'arcade et sur le front. »

Je soupirais, et le suivais à l'étage. J'attrapais mon sac dans ma gueule, et rentrais dans une des salles de bain. Je m'habillais, et ressortais. Je descendis dans le salon, et m'assis sur le canapé. Il arriva une demi-seconde après, et me nettoya la plaie, avant de la refermer. Il déposa des pansements, protégeant le tout. Je savais qu'avec mes gênes, d'ici quelques heures, je n'aurais plus rien.

« Qui est Charlie, pour toi ?

- Mon père.

- Non, réellement je veux dire.

- C'est réellement mon père. Biologiquement mon père si tu préféres. Et Renée est biologiquement ma mère.

- Tu es mi-vampire mi-modificatrice ? Ce n'est pas possible, ils sont tous les deux figés !

- Je sais pas. On n'as jamais cherché. Je suis Bella, c'est tout. Et non. Si ma mère arrête de se transformer pendant quelques jours, elle n'est plus figée. Les vampires mâles peuvent procréer visiblement. »

Il me fit un petit sourire, qui fit accèlerer mon coeur. Il ria alors que je rougissais.

« Quels sont tes aspects de vampires ?

- Ma peau qui brille. Je chasse. Sous n'importe quelle forme. Donc je bois du sang animal.

- Mais tu as les yeux marrons !?

- Oui. Je les ai toujours eus de cette couleur. J'ai du venin aussi. Si un vampire me mort, je n'aurais aucune sequelle. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres modificateurs. J'ai une vitesse, un odorat, une ouïe bien plus développés qu'un vampire, ou un modificateur parce que je suis les deux.

- C'est pour cela que tu nous a sentis, vu et entendu sans que nous nous le puissions, ni ton père ?

- Oui. Et que je cours plus vite que toi aussi ! »

Il ricanna, puis réfléchis à peine une seconde, avant de reprendre son interrogatoire.

« Les Volturris savent que tu es les deux à la fois ? C'est pour cela qu'ils ont attaqué votre clan ?

- Non, ils ne le savent pas. Mes parents m'ont toujours protégé, et surtout, ils m'ont tenu éloignée d'eux. Ils connaissent les Volturris, et ils ne veulent pas qu'ils me prennent comme une objet, voir un rat de laboratoire. Mon père compte beaucoup sur moi pour pouvoir surprendre les Volturris. Mon bouclier n'était pas aussi développé quand les italiens sont venus en Russie. D'ailleurs, ce don est apparut bien plus tard. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Mes parents et moi pensions que je n'avais que celui d'entrer dans la tête des gens.

- Est-ce que tu peux influencer la décision d'une personne ? En entrant dans sa tête je veux dire.

- Non. Parce que je n'entend pas ses pensées, et ma voix raisonne dans sa tête. C'est pas la voix de la personne.

- Je pense que si tu peux parler dans la tête d'une personne, tu peux l'entendre penser aussi. Comme sous ta forme animale.

- Je n'y crois pas. Mais j'essairais si tu veux un jour ! »

Quelques heures après, le reste de sa famille ainsi que mes parents, arrivèrent dans le salon. Ils s'assirent tous, et Carlisle prit la parole en premier. Il nous expliqua alors la gêne et le problème que ma mère et moi causerions une fois que les Volturris seraient face à nous. La seule solution qu'il avait trouvé était que nous nous cachions dans les arbres, loin de la vue des italiens. Un coup d'oeil vers ma mère, et je compris ce qu'elle allait avouer. Notre petit secret. Rien qu'à nous deux. Enfin, trois avec mon père. Mais est-ce que c'était le bon moment ? Est-ce que c'était une bonne chose finalement ?

Une semaine s'était écoulée et ma mère n'avait finalement rien dit. La rencontre approchait. Plus que sept jours. Elle était de plus en plus impatiente, en colère, hargneuse et sur le qui vive. Et tout ça par ma faute. Parce que je lui avais demandé de taire notre secret. Celui qui faisait que nous étions si différentes. Si particulière. Notamment moi, comme mon père le disait. Deux pouvoirs, demi vampire, et demi modificatrice ... C'était déjà trop à supporter pour une fillette d'à peine dix ans. Parce que bien qu'en apparence j'en avais dix-huit, et que mentalement je donnais l'impression d'être adulte, et bien non, je ne l'étais pas. J'avais grandis trop vite, et l'extermination de notre clan était encore vif en moi, dans chaque pore de mon corps. Cela me hantait, m'avait traumatisé et j'en gardais encore des cauchemars quelques nuits.

Je ne fus alors pas étonnée, de voir ma mère, accompagnée de mon père, courir en direction du salon des Cullen. Je les suivais, sous ma forme animale. Je m'allongeais sur le tapis, où Rosalie était assise. Nous nous entendions bien, et c'était sans doute là personne avec qui je discutais le plus. Elle voyait en moi, la véritable enfant. Elle aimait s'occuper de moi, ou plutôt, de cet aspect de ma personnalité, qui apparaîssait quelques fois. Bien souvent lorsque j'étais modifiée en félin. Tout le monde patientait, cherchant à savoir pourquoi ma mère les avait tous appelé. Elle prit la parole, après que Carlisle l'ai pressé.

« Vous avez dis qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution, pour que nous nous cachions des Volturris. Je comprend parfaitement Bella que tu ne voulais pas que j'en parle, pour être moins ... Exceptionnelle aux yeux des autres, mais il le faut. Je ne veux pas à avoir à me cacher dans la forêt !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquièta Esmée.

- En fait, il y a une seconde solution. Et c'est celle à laquelle nous procèderons. Bella et moi nous prendrons la même forme que les Quileutes. Nous nous transformerons en loup.

- Vous pouvez faire ça ? Je croyais qu'une fois qu'un modificateur avait choisis un animal, une meute, qu'il ne pouvait plus changer sa mutation. s'étonna Carlisle.

- Les modificateurs normaux ne le peuvent pas, en effet. Mais Bella a hérité de mes gênes. En partie. Et nous descendons d'une grande lignée. Nous arrivons à nous adapter aux meutes.

- Quelle est votre première mutation ? Celle initiale ? demanda Jasper, curieux.

- Celle que vous connaissez. Le tigre blanc de Sibérie.

- Et quelle autres mutations avaient-vous déjà fait ? nous interrogea Alice.

- Nous pouvons nous transformer en lionne, en lynx, en juaguar, en guépar, en puma aussi ... Nous avons beaucoup voyagé, et Bella était jeune, elle s'adaptait facilement, s'en sans rendre compte parfois. Maintenant, nous pourrons aussi devenir des louves.

- Évitez de prendre la forme d'un puma quand Edward partira chassez. C'est son metz favoris ! rigola Emmett.

- Dans ce cas, si vous pouvez devenir des ours, ne vous transformez pas non plus sous cette forme. Emmett ne pourrait pas faire la différence, contrairement à moi, répliqua Edward. »

Emmett cessa de rire, et lança un regard noir à son frère. Je ricannais dans mon coin, ce qui devait plus ressembler à une toux. Edward se retourna vers moi, un sourire au coin sur le visage.

« Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous peut nous faire une démonstration ? nous demanda Carlisle. »

Ma mère me fit un signe de tête, et je soupirais doucement. Je sortis par la baie vitrée, et les vampires me suivirent, ainsi que ma mère. Je réfléchissais à l'animal dont je pouvais prendre la forme puis me concentrais. Je sentis mon corps se tordre, et je retenais une grimace. Je soufflais, puis secouais la queue, fière de moi. J'observais mon pelage, et fus heureuse de constater que je gardaos une couleur différente des autres. J'avais une pelage blanc, avec quelques couleurs de gris clair, noir et brun. J'aperçus Edward et Rosalie marcher vers moi. Cette forme était plus petite, et j'avais alors l'impression d'être à l'étroit. Je me demandais si je pourrais me transformer en coyote, en chat ou en chien ? Un lapin semblait bien impossible. Leurs aspects étaient si petits ... Alors qu'un tigre était énorme. Je tatais le sol de mes pattes, et fronçais les yeux. Mes coussinets étaient plus rugueux, plus dur aussi. Les griffes plus épaisses, moins pointues et longues. Elles me faisaient presque mal alors que je les sortais. Je penchais la tête à gauche, fixant mes pattes. Je n'étais pas heureuse sous cette forme. Non, elle ne me plaisait définitivement pas. Je me concentrais encore, et mon dos s'arcqua. Je laissais échapper une plainte, et rouvrais les yeux. J'avais repris une forme plus grande. J'étais bien moins à l'étroit que sous la forme de louve. Je me rapprochais d'Edward, ronronnant et frottant mon museau dans son cou. J'aimais son odeur, et je voulais qu'il porte la mienne. Qu'il soit mien, et que tout le monde le sache. Je souhaitais montrer qu'il était ma Destinée, mon imprégnation, mon âme soeur ... Il eut un grand sourire, ria un peu, et me caressa doucement, me grattant derrière l'oreille. Peu importe mon aspect, c'était toujours une zone sensible. Comme des chatouilles.

Ma mère m'étudia attentivement, les yeux rivés sur moi. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et elle hoqueta. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, l'autre tenant celle de mon papa. Je baissais la tête, couinant de honte. Je me laissais lourdement tomber sur le sol, mettant mes pattes sur mon museau. J'aurais aimé me cacher dans un trou de souris à cet instant précis. J'avais réussir à me tenir éloignée d'Edward pendant un moment, et ne rien laisser paraître. Mais je venais de me faire attraper par ma maman. Elle savait ce qu'était l'imprégnation. J'espèrais juste qu'elle ne me demande pas de me séparer de lui. Elle connaissait, et vivait une relation avec un être surnaturel, de nature différente d'elle. Je souhaitais simplement qu'elle me fasse confiance et libre de vivre une relation presque identique.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? s'inquéta Rosalie.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si chamboulée Renée ? l'interrogea Jasper, tendu. »

Ses yeux ne se détachaient plus de moi, alors que je la voyais entre mes pattes. Edward s'abaissa à mon niveau, et m'appela. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon pelage, et je ne pus me retenir de me tourner vers lui, quémandant davantage de caresses. Il me sourit, insousciant de ce qu'il se passait.

J'entendis un juron venant de mon père, un cris de joie d'Alice et d'Esmée, alors que Carlisle se contenta de soupirer de bonheur. Rosalie ne bougeait plus, telle une statue, et finalement, elle me fit son plus beau sourire. Elle le faisait toujours d'une manière si tendre ... Tout c'était passé en moins d'une seconde, et mon imprégné, se retourna vivement vers eux, dans l'incompréhension totale. Emmett et Jasper ne semblaient pas avoir suivis non plus, ce qui m'amusa légérement. Alice commença même à sautiller sur place, tapant frénétiquement dans ses mains, poussant des hurlements stridents. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans les airs, laissant la forêt vide à des kilomètres à la ronde. N'ayant plus l'attention d'Edward, qui essayait de lire les pensées des autres que j'avais protégé sous mon bouclier, je me relevais et trotinnais jusqu'à Rosalie.

« Il va m'en vouloir ? fis-je en rentrant dans sa tête.

- Non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'en voudrait ? sa voix raisonna, douce et sonnant comme des petites clochettes.

- Je suis pas une vampire ... »

Elle soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, et me fit un sourire rassurant. Je retirais alors mon bouclier, laissant Edward comprendre. Il se focalisa notamment sur ma mère. Je me doutais qu'elle repassait les images dans sa tête, cherchant à comprendre comment elle ne l'avait pas vu dès le début. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors que j'agitais la queue nerveusement. J'aurais sans doute me remettre sous ma forme humaine, pour faciliter le dialogue, mais je souhaitais pouvoir être libre de courir jusqu'au territoire Quileute s'il le fallait. Les autres s'exclipsèrent, nous laissant alors seuls. Si j'avais pris ma forme vampirique, je me serais sans doute mordue la lèvre à ce moment là. Je plantais mes griffes dans le sol, essayant de rester sur mes pattes sans m'écrouler directement sur la terre. Je remarquais alors une griffe légérement cassée, puisque je ne faisais que regarder mes pattes. Je sentis ses doigts, derrières mon oreilles, et je ne pus m'empêcher de ronronner de plaisir, fermant les yeux pour savourer le moment.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

Je relevais les yeux et penchais la tête, l'étudiant attentivement. Ses yeux pétillaient, et il avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Il était si beau lorsqu'il était heureux ... Je lui lêchais la joue, joueuse, alors qu'il prit une mine dégoutée. Je me reculais, et partis en courant à travers les arbres. Je rentrais dans sa tête, pour simplement lui lancer un « Attrapes moi si tu peux ! »

Nous rentrâmes à la fin de la journée, alors que le soleil tombait. De bonne humeur, je lêchais le visage d'Alice et de Rosalie comme salue, alors qu'elles s'essuyais le visage d'un revers de manche, grimaçants. J'allais jusqu'à la salle de bain, où je pris une bonne douche et m'habillais. Je descendais dans le salon des Cullen en chantonnant. Je les retrouvais tous autour de la table de la salle à manger, une mine grave. C'est Alice qui me parla.

« J'ai eu une vision quand tu étais à la douche. Ils arrivent. Ils seront là dans une semaine. »

J'observais les vampires, face à moi. Je ne pus retenir mon rugissement. J'étais tout devant, avec Carlisle. Les autres étaient derrière nous. Tous protégés par mon bouclier. Je les sentais et les entendais qui s'agitaient. Ils étaient excités, et énervés. Je ne ressentais qu'une personne complétement frustrée, mise à part moi-même. Ma mère. La forme de loup, que nous avions pris pour que les Volturris ne fssent pas le rapprochement tout de suite, était plus petite. J'avais du mal à m'habituer à cette forme. J'avais l'impression d'être à l'étroit et de ne pas pouvoir faire les gestes que je souhaitais. Nous avions convenus, avec les vampires amis des Cullens, que si un combat se déclenchait, Renée et moi pourrions reprendre notre vraie forme animale. Dans un sens, je voulais qu'il y ait un combat, pour pouvoir être plus libre de mes mouvements. Les Cullen avaient beaucoup d'amis. Et plusieurs avaient fait le déplacement. Certains par vengeance, d'autre par soif de combat, tous avaient leurs raisons.

Je me focalisais sur Aro et Carlisle. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, accusant ma famille, de s'être allié à des loup-garous qui ne méritaient que chatiment et destruction. Carlisle epliqua alors le traité, leurs mode de vie et le fonctionnement de Forks. Le lieu était paisible, et sans les Quileutes, alors des vampires pourraient anéantir la ville. Mais Caïus, celui que je haissais le plus, intervint à ce moment là, rappelant à Carlisle que les vampires sont censés boire le sang des humains, et non pas des animaux. Mes oreilles se plaquèrent d'elles-mêmes en arrière, et un rugissement monta en moi. Il explosa, féroce. Caïus recula d'un pas en m'entendant, puis il me fixa, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Quel beau loup avons-nous là ! » rigola-t-il.

Son visage passa un une fraction de seconde à la fureur, la rage.

« Comment oses-tu rugir sur moi ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il ordonna à tous les vampires de reculer, et de ne pas bouger d'un pousse. Je m'étendais, faisant craquer mon dos. Je rugis sur lui alors, plus fort que précédement. Je montrais les babines, tout en l'observant. Mon museau retroussé, je me redressais sur mes pattes. Je l'avais vu se battre contre les tigres de Sibérie. J'avais observé et étudié chacun de ses gestes. J'avais calculé tous ses mouvements, toutes ses attaques. Et je m'étais repassée en boucle tous mes souvenirs. Je connaissais par coeur chaque attaque de chaque Volturris. Les vampires et les loups étaient prêts. Je leurs avais tout expliqué. Ils étaient capables d'exterminer les italiens. Ainsi, lorsqu'il se jeta sur moi, poings fermés, je me décalais légèrement sur la droite. Carlisle était derrière Caïus, moi devant. Je grognais dessus, alors qu'il faisait un signe de mains à ses compagnons de ne pas bouger. Sa mort sera le signa bien assez toi. Un des amis des Cullen, qui maîtrisait les quatres éléments, alluma plusieurs feux près des italiens. Il en forma un, au centre, entre les deux clans.

Furieux, il repris son assaut, se jeta sur moi, ses mains autour de mon cou. Je me laissais tomber sur le dos, et de mes quatres pattes, je le repoussais, le propulsant à cinq mètres de moi. Je m'élançais, m'étendais, et en plein vol, je changeais de forme. J'attérisais sur lui, mes deux pattes avant sur son torse. Je sortais les griffes, et grogner encore plus fort. D'un coup sec, je lui arrachais la tête alors qu'il se débattait sous moi. Je la lançais dans le feu, et la combat s'enclencha.

Je trouvais ce combat trop facile, et je savais que malgré ce que j'avais compris des attaques des européens, il y aurait de spertes des deux cotés. Mon bouclier claqua dans ma tête, et Edward se posta près de moi. Etant mon imprégné, mon bouclier se plaçait plus facilement sur lui. Comme attiré par un aimant. Nous avions pour mission de nous attaquer aux jumeaux. Je passais par la forêt, Jane étant focalisée sur Rosalie. Celle-ci hurlait sous la douleur, et rageuse je ne prenais pas le temps de savourer un combat contre la peste d'italienne. Je lui arrachais un bras alors que je lui sautais dessus. Cela la déconcentra de ma belle-soeur, et elle me fixa, dédaigneuse. Je sentis une pression, sur mon don. Je rugissais, pour la forme, et lui donnais une coup de patte sur le visage. Mes griffes arrachèrent des bouts de peaux, par lesquelles dégoulinaient du venin. Elle passa une main sur son visage, et sembla passionnée par son venin sur sa main. Elle releva le visage vers moi, une flamme dansant dans ses yeux rouges flamboyant. Elle me sauta au cou, et mordit dans ma chair. Elle s'éloigna, ricannant. Je me relevais, riant également. Non, elle ne me tuerais pas de cette manière. Elle me regarda, les yeux exhorbités, alors que je courais vers elle. Je donnais un coup d emuseau dans son buste. Elle s'éleva et retomba lourdement dans la terre, créant un trou. Le vampire aux éléments arriva près de moi, et créa du feu sur elle, pendant qu'elle se relevait. Elle cria, hurla à la mort, et retomba aussi sec, de la fumée violente et nauséabonde sortant de l'espace dans la terre. Je partis aider Edward, qui s'occupait d'Alec, le jumeaux, lorsque j'entendis un hurlement. Un vampire était allongé sur le corps de ma mère, sous forme animal, lui suçant le cou. Mon père arriva près d'elle en une seconde, et sanglota sur son corps. Un italien arriva derrière lui, et je me projetais alors dans leurs directions.

Je pourrais sur mes muscles, les forçais à aller plus vite, toujours plus vite, telle une fusée, ou un avions en pleins décollage. Je m'allongeais, prenant des foulées plus longues, plus espacées. Je me prolpusais, et non pas courais. De la terre et de l'herbe volaient sur mon passage, mais je n'en avais que faire. Alors que le vampire s'élevait, près à arracher la tête de mon père, je sautais le frappant dans le flan de plein fouet. Je lui arrchais la tête, hargneuse. La guerre venait d'être plus que déclarait. Ils avaient tué ma mère, ils allaient mourir. Deux loups étaient morts, ainsi que deux vampires que je n'affectionnais vraiment. Un couple. Le mâle blond, et la femelle rousse. Ils avaient l'air bien trop sauvage à mon goût. Je me tournais vers les italiens, constatant les dégats chez eux. Quelqu'uns avaient péris, d'autres avaient fuis. Il y avait de la fumée violette un peu partout dans le ciel. Une odeur horrible s'en évacu ait.

Je partis directement du cotés italiens, et je m'acharnais à tuer tous ceux que je voyais. Je sentais mon corps qui brulait face aux coups que je pouvais subir. Je ne parvenais pa sà tous les éviter. Mon corps était amoché, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je courais de partout, sauter, et arracher la tête. Je savais que mon père, derrière moi, jetait tout au feu, en tuant quelques un également. J'avais été crée pour combattre et tuer. C'était ma mission. Tout comme celle de ma mère. Mon objectif premier. Alors je m'y appliquais. Je tuais les assassins de ma maman, et prenais à la lettre toutes les consignes et les conseilles qu'elle et la meute m'avaient donné. Discrètions. Effet de surprise. Violence. Des coups secs et rapides. Être efficace. Ne pas blesser, mais tuer. Être sûre qu'ils ne puissent plus revenir.

À bout de force, je m'écroulais près de corps de ma mère. Je couinais de douleur, et l'appelais, mais elle ne me répondait plus. Je reniflais son odeur, voulant là garder avec moi, alors que des larmes coulaient sur mon museau. L'eau salée me piqua lorsqu'elle rentra en contact de mes plaies. J'aperçue Esmée dans un sal état. Carlisle l'avait mise à l'écart. Quelques vampires, amis des Cullen, étaient blessés. Je rugissais, le museau vers le ciel. Je recommençais plusieurs fois, alors que les Quileutes m'avaient encerclés. Ils s'assirent, et me suivirent, hurlant. Les vampires de notre clan nous observaient, restant néanmoins éloignés. Mon père me fixa. Je savais qu'à cet instant, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir pleurer. Il passa entre les loups, et vint vers moi. Il m'embrassa le museau, me soufflant un « Je t'aime. ». Ses yeux étaient remplis de venin, et je savais ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. Je savais que c'était là nos adieux. Mon père ne supporterait pas la mort de ma mère. De vivre sans elle. De voyager sans elle. De me voir grandir et vivre, sans elle à ses cotés pour assister aux mêmes choses. Alors, lorsqu'il s'éloigna vers l'un des feux, je ne m'en étonnais pas. Il se stoppa à un mètre, se retourna, m'envoyant un baiser et sauta dans les flammes. Les autres le jugeraient sans doute d'égoïste, mais si Edward aurait décédé dans ce combat, j'aurais fait la même chose.

Les loups s'éloignèrent, et se retrouvèrent près des deux corps de leurs meutes. Ils les portèrent et s'en allèrent dans la forêt, continuant de hurler.

Je me contentais d'observer Edward. Il se rapprocha, et nous rentrâmes dans la maison. Il nous dirigea dans la salle de bain, où je me changeais, et je le retrouvais dans sa chambre. Il commença alors à me soigner. Notre vie à tous les deux, démarrer alors à cet instant.

Je ne regrettais qu'une seule chose. Que mes parents ne soient pas là pour le vivre avec moi. Mais je savais que de là-haut, ils m'observaient, et veillaient sur moi.


End file.
